Metamorphosis of hearts
by firebug1
Summary: Jill becomes one of the new, enhanced creatures.


Texte Discailmer: None of the Resident evil characters belong to me, they belong to Capcom and a lot of other people, no violation of copyright , or profit is intended, only Ted Haloran was created by me. 

Summary: Jill becomes one of the creatures. 

Rating: R for a little violence, a little bad language, and sex. 

Spoilers:none 

Timeline: 2008 

Sorry about my orthograph, english is not my natural language, and i am trying sincerely to improve it, my recent hobby of writing fanfics is partialy motivated by a desire to practice writing in english. 

July 25 th 2008, it has been ten years since the beginning of the nightmarish massacres that started in Raccoon city . 

Many other places felt victim to the terrible bio weapons umbrela corp had developped, if it was not for a secret medical facility that developped a cure for thr T and G viruses, humanity would have been long dead. 

Eventualy, most of the creatures were given rest in peace, the infestation was stopped, and umbrela corp had its leaders(and anyone with a important job in the corporation) placed on trial and executed. 

But it was certainly not a happy ending for most of humanity,the diseases and monsters have done mor damage to the world than every conflict, epidemic, disaster, famin, etc in the last two centuries, over a billion people died, including entire small nations. 

Entire ethnic groups died , the world'politcal and economic situation is a disaster, everyone wants somebody to blame although Umbrela is gone. 

Doomsday cults used this to organise mass collective suicides, human sacrifices, terrorism, sabotage and lynching. 

The politicians al used it to spread corny propaganda, there has not been so much hate and cheese on television since the cold war. 

The debate over genetic engineering restarted with people more fanatical, more militant and more virulent than before. 

Irony had it that it is genetic engineering that seved humanity, modern medical knowledge is in part about DNA, but people are quick to forget that. 

To make things worst, humans became much much more evil than the creatures could ever have been , the surviving governements transformed this planet into a giant concentration camp. 

In order to compensate the fact that their is now only 4.8 billions of us left, a law was passed in over 50 countries, stating that everyone must have at least 6 children or else go directly to the slammer. 

Women are being used as breeding cows in half the world, regressing back to the religious eras of humanity. 

Everyone is forced to serv the governement one way or the other, cionscription and labour camps are the norm world wide. 

Martial law is on in 85 countries. 

The few creatures that survived are being hunt down and mass murdered everywhere, even the one that are harmless, the human race is now a giant lynch mob. 

Jill Valentine could not sleep with that in her mind, she looked as if she was was actualy younger than when al this started, due to the new flesh-regeneratin treatment that was used to save her. 

Her mind was on the contrary demolished, she had lost al her illusions about her species, al her hope and al her fate . 

A few days ago, she was used to track down and eliminate a group of the latest type of undead , they were designed to replace the zombies, since they are not roten, slow, stupid, fragile, clumsy, incompetent, nearsighted, uncontrolable, stinking, or predictible . 

Basicaly, they are humans with paler skin, superhuman physical abilities, primitive insticts, rage, superhuman senses healing abilities, and their inner evil and frustrations exteriorised. 

She tried to convince the authorities that these beings were humans who needed help, not death, but she was accused by a few important people of being a traitor, and was almost sent to the electric chair without trial. 

At the last minute, a general saved her, but told her that he could not protect her if she kept refusing to do it. 

She accepted, consequently both her team of elite soldiers and the creatures were exterminated within a few minutes. 

She had been given command of the finest troups in the world and the best weapons in the world, but they were fighting creatures who, unlike the previous batches had guns and body armour. 

This sitution was not helped by the fact that these people have physical abilities 5 times greater than the best olympic athletes( on every single aspect!). 

Two platoons of regular humans, and a squad of these mutants died, it was a 10 minute blood bath. 

Almost in a happy way Jill laughed, Umbrela wanted something better than zombies, they sure got it!, after their death! 

After that, Jill tried to go to sleep, she was feeling comfortable from the purely physical point of view, the sheets an blanket were warm and soft against her naked skin. 

For reasons that she did not understood,she started to sleep naked about six months ago. 

Jill decided to comfort herself by caressing her skin and kissing herself. 

Al the men she liked were either dead, or like those that she fought along were busy and gone somewhere else in the world. 

She had a love affair with Claire, but in her usual misfortune, Claire was wounded seriously about 8 mounths ago, and at the same time lost her sanity. 

Claire was now a patient in a mental hospital, silent and her beautiful face disfigured . 

That night Jill was feeling lonely, but not for long, in the end of the night, she recieved both love and fear from the same person. 

Around midnight, a sound came from outside . 

Jill also felt a familiar presence, she reached under the bed, pulled out her G36A1 assault rifle , her P14.45 (light double action version) pistol, some ammo, and her infrared goggles. 

She was about to go out when she realised she had not dressed, she put on her tube top, her miniskirt, her boots , she did not bother to put on her underwear since she was hurried. 

After several inspections around and in the house, she decided it was safe to go back to bed, her ultra-sensitive infra-red goggles did not even detected the heat signature of a mouse. 

Back to her room, Jill had a very nasty surprise hidding in plain, open sight for her. 

She removed the infra-red goggles and was about to put down her weapons when therev was a brief flash of light. 

A man appeared out of nowhere in her room and looked at her with a very angry expression on his face. 

He had a strong muscular body, but his eyes, ears, nose , hair , lips and skin were that of a young social outcast that Jill knew many years ago. 

She recognised him, it was that young , unhappy boy she knew a few years ago, he was a asian/white metis (like me), and the other children were constantly bullying him. 

He once was a beautiful child, but his ever lowering self esteem caused him to neglect and self-destruct himself. 

It was al making sens, the Umbrela scientists created these beings out of unpopular outcasts , so that they would naturaly hate everyone around them, there was no need to enhance their aggressivity since they were already full of hate, nor was there any need to capture them to modify them, for they were consenting subjects! 

Jill had problems understanding why they would volunteer for such painfull experiments just to be more powerfull. 

Nevertheless, she noticed a few differences between him and the squad of supersoldiers she and her men killed the same week. 

This one hed normal-looking skin instead of the usual pale grey skin. he could cloack or teleport as he had just demonstrated, he was oviously more subtile in his methods, he was more patient, since he had passed the last minutes staring at her in silence, instead of attacking her immidiatly. 

«Oh no! a improved version!, and while i am alone!» She said to herself in silence . 

Then she remembered his name and said it out loud «Ted Haloran!». 

He answered «JillValentine.». 

«What do you want from me?» she asked. 

«You bitch!» 

The words were not said oraly, but instead by a telepathic voice in her head. 

«You stay the fuck away from me!, You goddamn fuckin bastard!» She answered. 

Before he could move, he received a full clip of rouds from her assault rifle, al shot accurately placed ih the lethal parts of the body: his brain, heart, spinal corde, neck and reproductive organs. 

Jill was terrified to see that it did not cause him to die, shake, fall, feel pain or to be dissabled, the wounds coled themself in instant. 

Before she could move, her rifle was ripped of her hands by invisible psyonic energies. 

« Telepathy and telekenesis!» She screamed in fear, he nodded with a evil smile. 

He let her unholster her pistol and unload it at him, still with no results, she reloaded, de dodged the bullets easily, she reloaded again, he blocked the rounds with his mind, using only a simple hand gesture. 

The pistol was removed from he hands from a distance, she then tried to jump out the window(Her house only had one flour.), but in a split second he jumped in her way with blinding speed, he grabed her with a grip tighter than anything she ever felt. 

Jill wanted to scream , but he gave her a superhuman punch, she was sent flying to the other side of the room , and the room vibrated under the impact of her landing. 

She tried to run out to thev telephone, but he said «Useless! , i am jamming every electronic system in the house!» 

He got his left hand on her and tossed her on the ground, he lifted her up, holding her by her hair and punched her on the face. 

She landed on the wall, before she could fal he grabed her by the nose and slamed her on the wall. 

Holding her very tightly by her left breast, he slaped her very hard on both side of the face, the he got his hands on her ears and knocked her head against the wall , she felt unconscious. 

He tied her hands and ankles, gaged her and blinfolded her usin duct tape while she was unconscious and ran out with her in his arms. 

The police came, since the noise had been heard at kilometers, they pointed their weapons at him when he came out. 

Al of them were holding their fire in fear of hiting Jill, but nevertheless told him to put her down and surrender. 

He jumped over the police cars and landed several dozen meters away, they tried to shoot him despite their surprise and fear, but he was moving at inhuman speeds. 

By jumping over a few houses he manged to loose them and go in th surounding woods. 

A couple of hours later Jill woke up, and was surprise not feel pain , or bleed ,but she was afrais when she realised she was a restrained with duct tape. 

«I regenerated your wounds.» He explained to her telepathicaly. 

She was afraid to learn that he had this power as well, but she got curious, so there was a telepathic conversation between the two. 

«Why do you want me?» She asked. 

«These ten people you killed lately were my friends, and since you are the only survivor, you are the only one with which i can get even.» 

«So, you want to kill me?» 

«No, as ridiculous as it sounds, part of me still like, even love you!, besides i heard your thoughts, you no longer care about your life.» 

«So, What now?» 

«That remains to be seen, i was relieved to inflict pain to you, i even managed to terrorise you despite your legendary courage.» 

«Do you want to inflict more pain to me?» 

«No, i had enough.» 

«So what now?» 

«I found you extremly beautiful, sexy, elegant, cute and i like your recomforting presence and your texture, but i am not a rapist, so i guess i will keep you as a companion and as a decoration for a few days.» 

She was about to say something, but he decided to give her water, he removed the gag and the blinfold, the tape almost removed her skin and ripped of some of her eyelashes. 

Jill winched in pain, he simply said «Sorry!». 

She drank the water and kissed her, at that moment the psychic link between the two got stronger. 

He discovered that she did not felt hate for him as he had believed, she felt worry for him instead, and pity that he was so desperate to inflict a agonising transformation to himself. 

She felt that he no longer hated her, and hi dispair . 

They both felt desire for each other. 

He untied her, stripped her and himself , and they started to make love to each other. it lasted two hours and a half. 

After that, they bathed in the river together and got redressed. 

Later, she felt asleep, he left her and left a message in her mind that said he was sorry he had to leave, that he had detected approching people. 

The authorities found her and debriefed her, she told them that his intebtions were not clear, and that she did not know who he was. 

Her lies had saved him from a certain execution, enhanced life forms were detested worldwide. 

She was believed since he was such a unique specimen, but they were afraid when they noticed that he had regenerated her using a procedure that no doctor could identify. 

Another night, a voice came into her mind, it told her it was the collective consciousness of the nannoprobes transfered from his body to her own. 

Before she could react, the nannoprobes told her with a reasuring tone of voice that they had now acquired sentience, and considered their new host to be their friend, just like the more numerous ones that still were in Ted considered him their friend. 

They told her that they were programmed to enhance her, but now they would do it without pain, in a faster and more discrete manner. 

Her appearance was not changed, she liked herself the way she looked, but her abilities were enhanced, thank God they paralysed her nerves while doing it. 

Nine mounths later, she gave birth to an equaly enhanced child, and her secret was exposed, but some of her old friends like Chriss now had political power and managed to save her and her child. 

THE END 


End file.
